juliamichaelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Issues
"Issues" is the debut single by Julia Michaels. It was included on Julia Michaels' third EP, "Nervous System". The song was produced by Benny Blanco and duo Stargate, who also helped to write the song along with Justin Tranter. "Issues" is a confessional downtempo love song that admits, "Yeah, I got issues/ And one of them is how bad I need you.""Julia Michaels Releases Debut Single 'Issues': Listen". Billboard. On November 28th, 2017, the song received a Grammy Award nomination under the Song of the Year category at the 60th Annual Grammy Awards, making it Michaels' first solo single as a lead artist to receive a Grammy nomination."Jay-Z, Kendrick Lamar, Bruno Mars Lead 2018 Grammy Nominees". Rolling Stone. Background Julia wrote "Issues" after a fight with her boyfriend, who is her ex-boyfriend now, and because she had written about her and him so specifically, in that relationship, she felt unconfortable having somebody else sing something so personal. She decided to call Charlie Walk, head of Republic Records, and told him that she wanted to start singing. She also said that she did choose the message from "Issues" as her first single because she feels like nowadays people supress their emotions.Julia Michaels: 'Dare to suck'. BBC News. "I'm content with saying I have jealousy problems," the 23-year-old tells the BBC. "I'm emotional. Sometimes I cry, just because - and I don't think anybody should have to hide that side of themselves. If people aren't going to be accepting of that, they don't deserve to be around you." In an interview with Genius, Julia told them that she wrote the song in all of 40 minutes. "There was no going back in and re-writing anything. I’m a very passive-aggressive person and a very non-confrontational person, so everything I want to say is here, subconsciously.""Julia Michaels - Issues Lyrics". Genius. She told Harper's Bazaar that she tends to be a very non-confrontational person, usually the other person fights at her and she "kinds of listen", and she uses to want to scream but doesn't, and basically what she wanted to scream she put it in the song. She also said "‘Issues’ is me and my boyfriend, and my relationship, (but mostly me) in three minutes, seriously." Other thing she mentioned is that she tends to put a little of herself in everything she writes, but not as much as in "Issues"."Julia Michaels Talks Selena Gomez, "Issues" and Her Solo Career - Julia Michales Interview". Harper's Bazaar. Composition According to the sheet music published at Musicnotes.com by Universal Music Publishing Group, "Issues" is written in the key of A♭ major in common time with a tempo of 114 beats per minute. Michael's vocals span one octave, 4 notes, and 1 semitone, from C4 to A♯5."Julia Michaels "Issues" Sheet Music". Musicnotes.com Critical reception According to BBC, "Issues" is as catchy as it is tender - with Michaels rejecting pop's prevailing narrative of the strong, independent woman to admit her vulnerabilities. Chris Willman of Variety opined that "Issues" is not the best of the seven songs on "Nervous System," but it does establish Michaels’ sweet spots as a writer.Album Review: Julia Michaels' 'Nervous System'. Variety. Lists of best of the year Lyrics Personnel *'Composers' - Julia Michaels, Justin Tranter, Mikkel Stoleer Eriksen, Tor Erik Hermansen and Benny Blanco. *'Programming' - Benny Blanco. *'Mixing' - Mark "Spike" Stent. *'Vocals' - Julia Michaels. *'Engineering' - Chris Sclafani and Dave Schwerkolt. Source: Genius. Videos Julia Michaels - Issues Julia Michaels - Issues (Audio) Julia Michaels - Issues (Lyric Video) Julia Michaels - Issues (Live From The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon) Julia Michaels – Issues (Acoustic) - Live on V Hits Australia Julia Michaels Performs 'Issues' 2017 VMAs MTV Julia Michaels - Issues (Live) - VevoHalloween Julia Michaels - Issues (Live On The Today Show) Julia Michael's 'Issues' (Live At Capital's Summertime Ball 2017) Julia Michaels - Issues LIVE HD (2017) Los Angeles Grammy Museum Julia Michaels - Issues (Live From iHeartRADIO MMVAs 2017) Julia Michaels - "Issues" Acoustic Elvis Duran Live Julia Michaels "Issues" Official Lyrics & Meaning Verified Julia Michaels Performs 'Issues' And 'Heaven' Other versions Remixes Alan Walker made a remix of the song that was released on 5 May 2017.Issues (Alan Walker Remix) - Single by Julia Michaels on Apple Music. Billboard commented about the song: "Alan Walker put his magic touch on Julia Michaels' catchy track "Issues" and made it a whole lot more danceable. With tropical-tinged tracks taking over as the sound of the summer, this one is locked and loaded with plenty of layers in the verses, including quick drumming and finger snapping that lead right into the tropical hook.""Alan Walker Remixe' Julia Michaels' 'Issues': Listen". Billboard. Kid Ink also remixed "Issues". His remix is called "Nympho" and is completely different from the original song, featuring mostly vocals by Kid Ink himself except on the final chorus, and the song has a very R&B vibe, similar to Ink's music. Demo version A demo version of the song with Charli XCX performing it was leaked. This could mean that the song was meant to be for Charli before Julia decided to keep it for herself. This version seems to have the same instrumental as the final version released, with a little change at the final chorus. It can also be heard Julia's voice on the background. Notable covers Niall Horan performed his song "Slow Hands" at BBC Radio 1 Live Lounge, which is known for having artists to sing a song by someone else apart of their own. Horan covered "Issues", making notable changes on the song and bringing it a country influenced sound. American indie pop band Echosmith and canadian alternative rock band Walk Off the Earth covered the song and uploaded it to their Youtube channel. These are contestants from talent shows who participated singing "Issues": *Mia Synger from X Factor Denmark *Ingeborg Walther from The Voice Norway *Glory Satya from The Voice Kids Indonesia *Jake Benson from The Voice UK *Sona Dunoyan from The Voice Armenia *Oona, Nathan and Julie (battle) from The Voice Kids Belgium *Ghea Indrawari from Indonesian Idol 2018 Trivia *Sometimes when singing live, Julia replaces "you do shit on purpose" with "you do it all on purpose" for censoring reasons. *The track gained lots of buzz after her friend and studio buddy Selena Gomez posted an Instagram video of them dancing to the song. References Category:Songs by Julia Michaels Category:Songs written by Julia Michaels